Halo: Equestrian fallout
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: UNSC and Sangheili forces stumble upon the equestrian wasteland. Now, it's up to a squad of ODST's and Spartan IVs, along with other forces, to uncover the world's dark secrets. Along the way they will find themselves aiding a certain Mare in an adventure that started out as a search for a friend. But, a dark force is watching, using power that is all too familiar to them.
1. Dropping in, part 1

_It has been 7 years since the UNSC Covenant war. As colonies began to recover from the bloody conflicats, Signs of life have began to surface on recently discovered planets. Planet E-001, Equis, was one of these planets. Now, the The UNSC Interstelar Star ship, the Solaris, has been assigned to investigate the occurrence of life on the surface with the company of two other ships, another UNSC ship, God's paladin, and a ship from Now defected separatist Covenant forces, the Lost Shadow. But What they find Is something no one would have ever expected..._

 _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

 _ **(Location: Outside the orbit of Planet #E-001, Equis, Aboard the Solaris)**_

 _ **(Time: 12:03pm)**_

 _{Barracks}_

Within the room sat four ODSTs. They all were gearing up for thier assignment debriefing before they head out on their mission.

"So the Old man's got us on a Sight seeing feild trip?... Pah! Who the hell does he think we are? The eggheads may love the sight of discovery but I don't. our job is to turn whatever fuckwitted dumbass who decides to terrorize our men into swizz cheese, not go on Boy Scout asignments" scoffed one of them. he was a middle aged man, he seemed to be in his early 30s, his navel blue eyes were slightly narrowed at his age. His short rough gray/brown hair and Goatee eisaly showed his southern heritage in appearance. The man finished strapping up his CQB armor, it's Red tints on the coloring reflecting in the light of the room.

"Oh, Quit your bitchin Jacob, It's always about blowing some fool's head off thier shoulders when your involved" Joked another man, he was an African American with a military haircut. "I just want to know why we're being called in on a "observation" assignment? You'd expect us to be the last people anyone would want to call for this type of shit" He questioned, he finished adjusting his armor. it was a standard ODST suit, but unlike the others, this one was strapped with equipment used for demolition purposes, such as breach charges and grenades, and its markings were a dull yellow.

"If you Two are done acting like children, I would like to finish cleaning my gun in peace... And I can go a day without your improvised explosive slang, Damon" a third man sighed under his breath as he cleaned his Rifle, his Russian accent was calm and collective. He was young 28 year old man, he had black Ruffles hair and light signs of a mustache above his lip. His hazel eyes showed his unamusment at his colleagues' behavior. His armor was already equipped. It was a Sharpshooter variant BDU.

The third one stat back in his chair quietly within his confines of his standard helljumper BDU, "...". "Hey Illya, what's with the new kid?" Damon asked the sharpshooter, addressing to the now silent ODST. Illya look at the team's newest member, "Ahh, yes he fell asleep, gimme a second" he walked up to the sleeping Man, took off his helmet casually and slapped him upside the head. "Ah! Son of a-" the young 21 year old silver haired man yelled in pain, his gold eyes glared at his teammate. "Wake up Soma! Now is not the time to be dreaming of interstellar sheep and goats" Illya joked, Soma grabbed his helmet from the sharpshooter and placed it back on his head, "Very funny" he spat.

"Oh, that's right, I never got to ask yet, what's your story for being here son, out of all the teams why choose us?" Jacob asked. "Um... It's... complicated" Soma sighed with embarrassment. "Hold up Jacob, you haven't heard? He's the little brother of the Boss. She requested him to be here" Damon explained. "Wait, the icy queen of bitching herself? ok two things... one, how the hell did the gal manage to wrestle Oni like a squealing pig into letting him join, and two, how the hell did his timid ass survive the training."

"Well, to answer your first question, We all know what happens too those who deny her majesty, they end up having a date with the cold hard floor with their ass facing the sky... As for your second question, he is the boss's little bro, he is probably just as tuff as she is." Damon answered with a shrug.

"Right you are corporal" a female voice quipped. All eyes drew to the entrance of the room to see a woman fully dressed in a fine set of Recon armor.

Damon smirked, "Speak of the Devil and she shall appear". Jacob stumbled, worried of the thought that she may have heard the title he gave her while Soma suppressed a laugh at the dumb sight.

Illya smiled in her presence, "ahh~ ms. Clara, how was the debriefing?". "Well, besides trying to keep my fucking sanity from flying all the way to harvest and back and making sure the captains of the other teams joining us didn't lose their shit over our data on the planet, I found out some... 'Interesting' Discoveries."

"What type of discoveries?" Soma asked in curiosity. "Here, it's easier if I show you" Clara said, she then brought out a small disk-shaped device that began to produce holographic images.

What the team saw shocked them. It was a pastel colored unicorn mare, her mane was blood red and her coat was black. "Ma'am... With all due respect, what type of fresh hell is this!?" Jacob yelled in confusion. "Yes Jacob, this is a unicorn" Clara stated. "Wow, well that's just giving historian researchers of Mythology one big fuck you and shoving their fairy tale theories up their asses" Damon commented. "Right you are Damon, but that's not all... According to the images taken by the drones we sent down there, there are a total of 5 intelligent equine races, three of them at mythological, and two are variants we are a bit more familiar with... We have unicorns, Pegasi, and winged unicorns as our mythological contenders, and for our normals, we have the standard 'Earth' ponies, which we dubbed as a reminder to the similarities they have to the ones back at the homeworld, and Zebras."

As the mention of the last equine race, glances were made to Damon. "The fuck you all looking at" he scoffed.

Clara cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention again. "Ingnoring the stereotypical irony, There is also signs of other creatures that can be found in midevil and Greek mythology, so I hope you took your Greek and world history classes kiddies, because we'll be seeing some real life legends while we're down there."

"Hmm, that is very interesting" Illya calmly noted.

"Ma'am, what is this mission all about anyways... We aren't exactly the observational type" Jacob addressed. Clara turned to him too answer, "Yes, the mission... Delta team, as you know, the Solaris came here for observational, and possible political if sentient life was found, purposes... Now, a bit after our drones picked up these lifeforms, a small division was sent down to investigate all possible factions down there, it was composed of 12 scientists and 5 marines... As of 48 hours ago, we got a distress call from the group addressing the hostile environment they found themselves in... Only 5 members were recovered and were in critical condition, 2 of the scientists and 3 of the armed Marines... We also fond the rest of the team violated, mutiladed, and deceased at their own base camp... Only two were unaccounted for, Dr. John Lucas, and Pvt. Liam mason... Our job, along with the other teams, is the completion of three objectives... 1) we find our two missing personnel, 2) we find out excactly what in the fuck happened down there, 3) we make contact with either friendly or hostile factions to find more information on Who's behind this, and lethal force is allowed if needed... There is also a 4th optional objective to ally ourselves with certain factions once we find out who's who down there"

Soma stood up from his seat and grabbed his DMR and began to do an inspection of it, "So, who exactly is joining us on this mission?"

"We will be joined by five other teams, 2 of the teams are platoons of marines that are accompanied by another science team, they aren't directly involved with the mission but they will be our go to guys for when we find ourselves in a hard situation, they are tasked to set up a new base camp to gather more information. Then we have a second group of ODST's who are assigned with the job of the investigation of a pink cloud surrounding a local city, once they finish up there, they will attempt to meet up with us and aid us in our mission. There are 3 other ODST teams dropping down but their mission has nothing to do with us, plus the details are classified..."

Damon rolled his eyes, "of course it's classified". "Knowing Oni, it's probably one of them scuicide missions involving Ancient data on some sort of weapon or technology" Jacob commented.

"... We then have a 4th group consisting of an Elite Recon team, Courtesy of the Sangheili"

"What about the 5th team?" Soma questioned.

Clara smiled under her helmet, "well, let's say, once we run into trouble, they'll be our 'unfair' advantage."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **(Location: UNSC, God's Paladin)**

 **(Time: 12:35pm)**

{Armory}

"So were helping the Helljumpers with an unknown enemy that is among a sentient population of little colorful ponies?" A Spartan Questioned, His recon Armor was Snow White with red markings.

"Well we gotta hand it to The UNSC, Lane, they sure as hell know how to pick them" joked another, his Armor being the engineer variant, colored a dark gray and striped with dark gold.

"Jonas, can you not start, I'm still trying to recover from your last tasteless joke" A third Spartan said, his armor being the Hunter, holding a black tiny and a orange visor instead of a blue one.

"I second that, Kai, I prefer his mouth were to be welded shut" the final one said, her armor was the Nightfall, colored in white and black with a shining blue visor.

"Oh, cut me a break, Mia, I'm just trying to have fun" argued Jonas.

Mia glared at him for a while, then she sighed, "your 'fun' is what makes me question my own sanity".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Woah, hold on, Spartans, there sending fucking Spartans" Damon exclaimed.

"Yes Damon, Spartans, around the same time as we drop, God's paladin will launch a team of Spartans to aid us, while at the same time, they have a little mission of their own.", Clara then changed the hologram image, it now showing what seemed to be a image of a vault door of some sort, taken by the drones sent down, "as they travel with us, we will stop by a number of these vault like areas, we will investigate them when we get the chance, they may give us some much needed answers."

The woman then grabbed her SMG, then threw each of them a pack containing supplies "Look inside, there is some new gear our teams developed based on some of the tech found on the planets surface, that is all, now get into your pods, we leave in five".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** _Character pov:_**

 ** _{Jacob lace}_**

 ** _Human_**

 ** _Odst_**

 ** _Close quarters_**

 ** _Armed with a Combat shotgun and a assault rifle_**

 ** _Skilled in hand to hand combat (+20 Unarmed combat)_**

 ** _-/-/-/-/-_**

 ** _{Damon Simons}_**

 ** _Human_**

 ** _Odst_**

 ** _Demolitions_**

 ** _armed with a Spartan laser, and a side arm of a Silenced SMG_**

 ** _Skilled in handling explosive items and materials (+30 explosives)_**

 ** _highly intelegent with rewriting systems, mostly rigs them as ticking time bombs (+1 int)_**

 ** _-/-/-/-/-_**

 ** _{Illya Dragovich}_**

 ** _Human_**

 ** _Odst_**

 ** _Sharpshooter_**

 ** _armed with a sniper rifle and a DMR as a side arm_**

 ** _Skilled as an excellent Marksman, and works well with rifles (+20 small guns, Sharpshooter perk gained)_**

 ** _a very well disciplined talker (+39 barter, +40 speech)_**

 ** _-/-/-/-/-_**

 ** _{Soma Amagi}_**

 ** _Human_**

 ** _Odst_**

 ** _all-around_**

 ** _armed with a DMR and a silenced smg as a side arm_**

 ** _A very quiet fellow (+60 stealth)_**

 ** _calm and collective and quite friendly (+35 speech)_**

 ** _-/-/-/-/-_**

 ** _{Clara Amagi_** ** _}_**

 ** _Human_**

 ** _Odst_**

 ** _Recon_**

 ** _Armed with a silenced smg and a battle rifle_**

 ** _silent but deadly (+65 stealth)_**

 ** _tough woman (+5 str.)_**

 ** _-/-/-/-/-_**

 ** _{Lane Joseph}_**

 ** _Human_**

 ** _Spartan IV_**

 ** _Recon_**

 ** _Armed with a DMR and a silenced pistol_**

 ** _has active Camo as armor ability_**

 ** _First you see me, now you don't (+95 stealth)_**

 ** _-/-/-/-/-_**

 ** _{Jonas ale}_**

 ** _Human_**

 ** _Spartan IV_**

 ** _Engineer_**

 ** _armed with a assault rifle and a rail gun_**

 ** _Has armor lock up as armor ability_**

 ** _Is very stubborn and has a Thick skull (+75 DR)_**

 ** _-/-/-/-/-_**

 ** _{Kai izaya}_**

 ** _Human_**

 ** _Spartan IV_**

 ** _Hunter_**

 ** _Armed with a Battle rifle and a Promethean suppressor_**

 ** _Armor ability is combat dodge_**

 ** _He Never loses his target (Damage done by all weapons is increased massively)_**

 ** _-/-/-/-/-_**

 ** _{Mia tomaki}_**

 ** _Human_**

 ** _Spartan IV_**

 ** _Nightfall_**

 ** _armed with a DMR and a SAW_**

 ** _Armor ability is hologram_**

 ** _The night is still young for her {Suprize attacks cause a 75% extra critical hit)_**

 ** _-/-/-/-/-_**

 ** _A/N Ladies and gentlemen, my apologies, the most recent My little pony Fanfiction I had been intending to make has been having some setbacks. So, to make up for it, I give you a Halo and Fallout Equestria crossover. The main idea behind this is to implement the Halo franchise into the events of fallout Equestria, so consider this an official AU to the fallout Equestria universe. Halo belongs to 343, Fallout belongs to Bethesda, MLP belongs to Hasbro, and the Story and characters of Fallout Equestria belong to the brilliant mind of KKat. I'll see you in the next chapter, at Godspeed!_**


	2. Dropping in, part 2

_**(Location: UNSC Solaris)**_

 _ **(Time: 12:40)**_

(ODST deployment)

-(Soma)-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the pods extends out ready to launch, soma checks out his new gear. "Hey Clara?" he called out, "Yeah?" She replied over the comm. "what is exactly are these?, they seem like wrist computers you would find in a cheesy old school sci-fi cartoon" He addressed, he observed the wrist mounted device, Its blue screen showed many functions.

"That, my brother, is a Pipbuck" she replied, soma rose an eyebrow, "a what?" He questioned. Clara began to explain, "Yeah I know, it's a silly name, but it's the legitimate name for these things, we found out about it while scavenging the data and equipment that wasn't purged or smashed at the breached base camp... Acording to the remainders of the science team, the ponies use this device to manage inventory, check medical condition, keep tabs on radiation levels, and record computer data like maps, audio logs, radio stations, and even emails and notes you find believe it or not, they also help inject medications like stimpacks and such... These, however, were reverse engineered from the blueprints found, they arnt the actual models found on ponies, or else they wouldn't even properly fit us. While they do share the same functions as the original model, we made a few modifications, we managed to link the devices to our HUDs, so if something happens to said HUDs we could use this as our way to get around and communicate with eachother. we also implimented a comm system into it since the original design lacked one."

"Damn, for a bunch of horses, they're quite advanced and intelegent once you get past their girly appearance" Jacob commented.

"Alright troopers, we have the green light! All teams stick with your designated objectives! The marines will send coordinates of the base camp once it is secured. Alpha team, I expect you to report in to me once you're done with your operations at the cloud. Delta team, your with me, Our landing zone is a small ruined town not far off to a city the records designated as Cantralot. Also keep tabs on the amounts of background radiation, we due suspect that they may have undergone nuclear warfare in the past few centuries and the last thing we need is someone growing an extra arm are or having thier flesh catch fire because someone ignored the briefing." Clara informed.

"I dunno ma'am, a good ol'fasioned human BBQ would sound good right now", Jacob jested over the comm.

Clara ingnored the comment, "Now, let's jump in and see what fresh hell God has in store for us"

as this was said, hundreds of pods began to shoot down at the planet.

Soma felt the shaking of the metal unit as it rocketed towards the atmosphere of the planet.

he felt like a ragdoll being thrashed around by a 6 year old throwing a temper tantrum. "Yo Soma, this your fist jump?" Damon yelled over the radio, "Well I had training, but I doubt it matters when you face the real thing" he replied.

Damon Laughed, "ya got that right, during my first jump, I ended up puking when we finally reached the surface even though I passed all the training given to me".

"Ok, passing lower atmosphere now" Clara addressed.

"We're cookin with fire now boys!" Jacob yelled over the radio.

The pods' outer shells began to catch fire. "Well I guess we can be waved off as meteors if anyone sees us falling in" Soma suggested.

"Yeah, assuming they haven't detected the three massive star ships right outside thier orbit." Jacob countered.

"Agreed, they are pretty advanced, plus we don't fully know what they're capable of, so we cannot rule out the possibility of advanced radar systems" Illya added.

Clara began, "Preparing to receive surface visual in three, two, one..."

as they passed through the clouds, a desolate wasteland could be seen. It seemed lifeless. "Wow, when you spoke of nuclear radiation and warfare, you went kidding" Damon quipped.

"Delta team, Adjust your trajectory to our targeted destination on my mark" Clara ordered.

"Alrighty princess" Jacob replied.

"...Mark!" She yelled.

Soma followed the order and angled his pod to face what seemed to be ruins of a town, he also saw fpfour other pods do the same.

"Activate chutes in t-minus Five... Four... Three... two.. One! Pulling chutes now!" Clara said

With that soma activated his pod's chute, he also saw that his team had done the same.

"See ya in hell boys" Yelled Jacob.

With that the pods made thier crashing decent into the town.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** _\- Halo: Equestrian fallout -_**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Location: Post-war Ponyvile)

(Time: 12:42pm, right after drop)

(Pod crash sight - Bic Mac memorial)

-(soma)-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He pops the sealed latch, it launching outward with imence force. "Damn, I'm gonna feel that in the morning" he coughed, he rubbed the back of his aching head. He climbed out of his pod , recovered his equipment, and took in the surrounding area. "I bet this place has seen better days." He said to himself. "Now, lets link up my HUD's Nav with the area.", He then activated his HUD, only to then find a surprise.

The data of the surrounding area was already uploaded, and the signal that it was downloading from was emitting from his new wrist mounted 'Pip-buck'. "Hmm, it seems the data for this included the files of the surrounding area, that could be very handy, along with the built-in compass.", his thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar voice over his comm. "Team report in" Clara said.

"Soma here, I'm ok, just having the head ache of mopey life" he mused. "Very funny, have you heard from any of the others yet" She asked. Another voice then came through the radio, "This is Illya, I'm alive and well, but I'm afraid Damon and Jacob have yet to report in.". "Well, I'm sure they'll come around sooner or later, Soma, do you have a location of where you're at?" Clara asked.

"Well acording to the data your new toy you gave my HUD, I'm at the Big Macintosh memorial... Yet not a single local in sight" Soma informed. Alright, take a look around to investigate the area for anything useful, then head to my location, I'm right outside the town." Clara replied.

"Alrighty the-" before he could finish his statement, he heard the crunching of dirt behind him. He whipped around and pulled out his SMG with blinding speed, finger near the trigger in case there was trouble. Instead of trouble, he saw what appeared to be a unicorn. She wore some sort of blue and yellow vest and had a Sniper rifle strapped over her apperent shoulder.

Clara spoke through the comm again, "... Soma, you cut out there for a second, what happened?". "I've found one of the locals, By body proportion and the horn on her head I'd say she's a unicorn mare, and she seems To be a young adult." He spoke back. "Detail her for me" Clara ordered. "Short brown mane and tail, wearing a uniform of some sort, has a grayish coat, emerald eyes, and she seems to have some sort of tattoo on her rear end... she is also armed with what seems to be a sniper rifle, but hasn't drawn it on me yet." He informed back, he kept his gun's sights on the mare making sure she wouldn't try anything funny.

"Ok... Aproach with caution, she may be a friendly, many data records of the current time showed how most civilians were armed, as to why they are armed is not fully known yet but I digress. Try to strike a conversation if you can, it would be good to get familiar with the local populace, and even better if we manage to get one of them to help us out with our investigation, for all we know, they may be more familiar with the land than we are" She explained.

Soma acknowledged her reasoning. He cautiously lowered his gun, but still had it at the ready. As he did this, some of the tension in the air was removed, he saw the mare take a sigh of relief. "Thank Celestia you didn't try to shoot me like a sick dog" she said out loud. "Your welcome" Soma replied. "Holy Sweet fucking Faust on a stick! You can speak!?" The mare jumped back in shock.

Soma chuckled, "What? You thought your kind were the only sentient lifeforms in the galaxy?". "Well since you and who ever else came down here in those metal things of yours were aliens, I'd think your form of talking would sound like straight up jibberish to me" She explained. "Well then, it's lucky that our race found your planet first" The ODST jested.

"So... Your not here to take over our world" The unicorn laughed nervously. "What!? Hell no, we're here for Recon and investigation... We aren't like those steriotypical aliens you'd find in Sci-fi horror movies" He explained.

"oh... Ok" she said back. There was then a moment of awkward silence before Soma finally spoke again, "So... May I request who I'm speaking to?". "Only if you tell me first, your the ones visiting 'our' world" The mare countered. He shrugged at this, "Fair enough. Private Soma Amagi, UNSC, ODST division.". The mare rose an eyebrow, "The buck is an ODST?", "Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, we enter missions by dropping in Through the atmosphere, and before you ask, yes we feel the heat caused by entering the atmosphere at extreme speed, and yes, it hurts like a bitch." He explained.

The mare looked at him in shock for a few seconds before regaining her composure, "Ok... My name is littlepip, I'm a Pipbuck engineer from stable 2" She explained.

Soma was interested At the mention of the word 'Pipbuck'. "So, you repair these" he said, showing her his wrist mounted computer. Littlepip's eyes widdend she ran up to him and used her magic to pull his arm towards her to get a better look, "ow! Hey, watch it!" Soma protested. The mare ignored his complaining and continued to examine the device he held in his possession, "This is amazing, how did you get ahold one of these" She asked in awe. She finally released her grin on the humans wrist.

"My Commanding officer did, we actually observed your world for a couple of weeks now. After discoving your blueprints, we reverse engineered it to fit our gear and we linked it to work with our systems." He addressed. "That's very resourceful... Wait... Pipbuck... This is the Big Macintosh Memorial sight... Oh right, the message!" Littlepip exclaimed in shock. Soma saw her bring up a Pipbuck of her own, this one had a green screen unlike his. "Wait... A message, what mess-" He was then interrupted by his HUD, it brang up his Nav and marked a waypoint to a nearby Distress signal.

He then immediately Activade his comm, "Clara, I just received a distress becon near my location on my HUD, permission to engage as an objective". "Roger, I'm picking it up too, you have authorization to investigate... How did your little encounter go with the local" Clara asked.

"It was a bit awkward but I managed to avoid conflict, she actually saw us drop in too... She has a Pipbuck and is also received a variation of the becon." Soma informed. There was a brief pause befor a reply was herd, "Ok, keep tabs on your new friend, and try to see if she's willing to tag along.". "Yes ma'am" He agreed.

When Soma exited his HUD, he saw that littlePip was sneaking her way to the objective for some reason. She was then jumped by what seemed to be a mutant alligator, she brought out a revolver and shot it in the mouth, repelling it. She didn't see a second beast go at her from behind. She was taken by suprise as it prepared to lung. Soma pulled out his DMR and shot it a couple of times in the back of the head, killing it. "Even when mutated, those things thankfully still have their Achilles heal on the back of there head" He commented. "Um, thanks... Again" Littlepip said. "I'm sorry, why are you following me" she asked. "Well truth is, dispite all the data we have on here, there is no detailed map layout among it. Like I said, I'm here on investigation along with all the others that fell here. So I hope you don't mind if I tag along, because I'm kind of lost here." Soma said with a nervous laugh.

"Um, look, no offense, I'm greatful that you didn't shoot me and you saved my life there, but how do I know that I can trust you, the last stallion that I was with ditched me after I escaped from a group of slavers. Soma pondered, "Well, let's see, if I wanted you dead, I could have shot you there, I did save your pastel flank, I'm of military faction and I am not authorized by my superiors to harm civvies no matter what race or gender. plus I did just report in my encounter with you and I am now ordered to investigate the same place your going, and my captan would like to meet you if she can and knowing her, since she is my older sister, she won't take no for an answer."

Littlepip stared at him for a bit before sighing in defeat, "fair point, but please keep 'that' pointed away from me, after a little scuffle with raiders in a library, I'm a bit jumpy at the sight of armed aliens" she gestured to his DMR. Soma nodded, Right after that the two saw that more of the monsters were closing in, "I think we should get out of here... Like right Now!" soma yelled, he shot off at a couple of the beasts to repel them. "Quickly down here!" Littlepip yelled, opening what seemed to be a man hole to the sewer system. Soma nodded at her, he then shot off a few more times at the beasts and ran to the hole, he slipped in with the unicorn in pursuit, who then slipped the lid to the hole back on to prevent the beasts from following them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well, that was close... Hey you okay" Soma asked Littlepip, he noticed some stress on her face. The mare nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, I'm fine". Some didn't buy it, "You look like you've seen hell, ". The mare gritted her teeth, "your not far off with that" she said under her breath. The two walked down a bit until they decided to stop to rest at some beds found lined up by the wall. Both were disturbed by the skeletons they came across, a child at its parent. "Damn... This like that one time when Reach got glassed... Bodies of men, women, and children... No mercy was shown there and-" Soma stopped his monologue when he saw his unicorn companion gavd him a look that said, "can you not detail that at a time like this". "Oh... Sorry about that" Soma apologized.

"So... I told you why I'm here, now it's your turn to tell me something" Soma said grabbing the unicorns attention. "You don't seem to be the fighter type... Why are you adventuring out here in this fresh hell" he asked, "I'm... I'm looking for a friend... She ran away and I'm trying to find her" She explained nervously. "Really, why did she run away" he asked. "I don't really know... That's one of the things I want to ask her when I do find her." With that, Littlepip sat down on the one bed and revealed two books. The unicorn then began to read one. "I'll keep watch" Soma offered, Littlepip nodded as he scouted the perimeter.

When soma was sure Littlepip was fully indulged in her book, he activated his comm and hailed his team. He managed to reach Illya, "Soma, how gose your little side adventure". It seems that Clara he found Illya and filled him in about what was going on. "We have currently decided to camp down in the sewers tonight, my companion is reading a book right now and I'm keeping watch" He explained, "The sewers, how did you manage to find yourselves down there?" The Russian asked. Soma explained the situation involving the gators. Illya spat, "ha... This is why I never visited Central America during my time on earth, those reptilian beasts would attack anything when they're hungry, and they show no respect or mercy to any who cross there path... So you'll be staying the night down there?". Soma confirmed his question, "yes, for now... I'll give you an update when we find anything else..."

"Ok, I'll let your sister know... Also, we have yet to find Damon and Jacob... If you find them, contact us. We will then discuss a meting point for us to regroup at." Illya replied.

with that the transmission was cut, and the ODST went back to keeping watch.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** _A/N Soo, It seems our team has just dropped in with Littlepip as thier witness. Well, at least she found someone, an alien no less, who doesn't want to shoot her in the face just for the Lols. If your going to ask, yes I'm going to try my best to_** ** _follow the events of the original source material, and yes, I'm going to try my best not to over shadow any of the important characters of the original story, I'm going to try and keep both the cast of the Fallout Equestria story and the characters I'm adding as our protagonists from the Halo universe on equal grounds. Also, yes, I am going to pit the Spartan IV's against unity. I hope your as hyped for that as I am. Just imagine it, a combat trained Spartan vs a artificial alicorn, enhance human vs enhanced pony, genetic science vs magic science, Godess vs those who kill god's._**

 ** _It will be Cosmic... I hope. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think and give me some ideas, keep it positive though. I'll see you in the next chapter, at Godspeed._**


	3. Regrouping and Alliances

{The next day}

(location:?)

(time: 8:57am)

-(Littlepip & Soma)-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why dose everything her have a out to murder the crap out of everything that moves!" Soma yelled as he ran with Littlepip, killer robots were nipping at their heels. "I don't know, how about you ask them?" The unicorn yelled. She then dodged another blast fired by their pursuers.

"Come back, we only want to kill you for trespassing" one of the robots said clinically. "Nah, I think I'll pass that offer and stick with running like hell" Soma replied.

Soma stopped for a second and returned fire with his SMG before resuming his retreat.

"What was in that book that compelled you to take us here anyway?" Soma asked his unicorn companion. "Well, let's just say, I'm advised to find armor, weapons, and other supplies to survive, but I don't think anything was said about Luna damned murderous fucking robots wanting our heads on a pike!" She replied. Both then took cover behind some filing cabinets, Fire spewed past them when they did. "Oh great, might as well give them telekinesis and we can fucking call it a day" Littlpip swore, "I wouldn't honestly be suprised if they did, since they already have energy weapons, mini-guns, flamethrowers, saw blades, and the god-forsaken ability to fly." Soma mused, he peeked out and returned fire, taking out one of the smaller robots. Littlepip did the same, destroying a spider bot. The two then began to run again, they ran to the otherside of a catwalk.

"Also, I can't believe, that one robot called me a zebra, I'm Humanoid for crying out loud, how do they fuck up identification in AI mainframes that badly!?" Soma complains. "Now's not the time Soma!" Littlepip yelled. The two took cover again behind the covers railings on the catwalk.

"Step aside ladies, I got this" a voice said. with that, a red lazer shot past them and towards a robot, obliterating it. Both looked back to see another human in ODST armor, Soma recognized who it was by the gold markings, "Damon!?". "Who were you expecting, The Master Cheif?" He joked. Damon then ducked down from a retaliating energy blast and joined the two in cover. "Where in the hell have you been" Soma yelled. "Me and Jacob ran into a little slaver problem, in the town square, we couldn't use our comms around the time because they would of heard us, spent the whole night clearing the fools out with slit throats and snapped necks, we then decided to hold up in here to wait out until morning, that is until Jacob found a pack of cigarettes laying around and, loath and behold, the goddamn fire alarms in this wreck still work for some reason, now the place is swarming with metal death machines." The ODST explained. Littlepip looked at him in disbelief, "You're the Bucking jackass that set them off!?". "Hey, how the hell am I supposed to know that the tech here was still functional!? This place was fucked like It was hit by an earthquake in full force!" Damon yelled back. Soma leans over his cover and shot up another robot with his SMG before ducking down again, "Well, there's no use in arguing about it now, where's Jacob?" He asked. His squadmate got up and shot his Spartan lazer again, destroying another robot, "we were separated! I was looking for him when I ran into you and your little friend here!" He replied. "well that's just dandy, Have any ideas on dealing with these creeps" Soma asked.

Damons Visor clears up showing his face, and he smirks, "Do I? man, I'm the guy you go two when you want to blow the shit out of your problems, destruction is my specialty... Hey you, unicorn" he addressed Littlepip, "yeah?" She replies. "Take this belt of grenades and drop it in the middle of the catwalk" He ordered, throwing a strap of explosives to the unicorn. She caught it with her magic. Soma glanced at him in shock, "... You know, When Clara told me about her team while I was still in training, I didn't think she was serious when she said you're more distructive than a scuicide bomber... Now, I can see why she said that."

Littlepip pulled the pin on one of the grenades and then dropped them, but she realized that she dropped one at the base of her hooves, "Oh! Fuck me with Celestia's forhooves, Run for cover!" she yelled. She galloped back away from the catwalk, the two ODSTs followed in pursuit. They then took cover as a enormous explosion shook the area.

when they peeked out, they found that shrapnel and chunks were scattered everywhere. The catwalk was still there, it was very slump now and some of the supporters were detached, walking on it wouldn't be a good recommendation. Littlepip walked up to a destroyed robot and scavenged it for anything useful.

"So... How the hell are we going to get around now." Soma asked. Damon looked at him, "what do you mean". "Sir, with all do respect, we just fucked our only way out, you know damn well that the catwalk is now too unstable to hold anything heaver than a toddler." Soma explained. "Oh, that's easy, we do it the old fashion way and climb, there are open ledges we can climb down too and your unicorn friend can use her magic to levitate herself like she did to those grenades" Damon suggested. Littlepip objected to this, "I know that I've picked up small objects before, but never have I even tried considering picking up a whole pony, let alone myself.". Damon shrugged, "well, now is the best time to learn it, unless you want to how with plan B and find a way to make a pulley system to move you're heavy a-" before he could finish, Littlepip picked up a chunk of scrap metal and chucked hit hard at the ODST, knocking him on the head, "Oww! Son of a bitch!" Damon yelled in pain. "Don't even finish that sentence, asshole!" Littlepip warned, her face was turning a bright red.

Soma chuckled, "Rule number one when working with women, don't ever reference their weight". "Jesus, she can't take a joke, her and the boss would get along fine if they ever met" Damon commented, rubbing his head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

after finally getting across the broken Catwalk, the trio ventured more around the building. The group had a few misadventures as they explored. After a while, they finally came across a room neatly furnished room. besides a few tarnishing details, the room seem it was carefully tended to. it gave Off a very homey feeling. The Orange paint on the wall has lost next to non of its warm vibrance. "Well, you pansies took your sweet ass time" a voice said, the three saw a man leaning back on a chair with his feet on the desk, it was Jacob, his helmet was on the desk and he was smoking a cigarette. "Well where in the hell did you go off to, Jacob" Damon asked. "I found me a small detour that lead me to this here office a couple of minutes ago, had a run in with those robots but I took care of em, this place seems to age preety well, with a few exceptions." He replied.

Soma and Littlepip went up to the bronze logo on the wall.

 ** _Iornshod Firearms_**

 _How do you like them apples_

Littlepip didn't get it, but Soma did due to its shape. "Sweet Christ... That joke is just terrible" he said as he facepalmed. Damon laughed, "I guess, to them, this gunsmith logo was a real 'Kicker'". Littlpip stared at the human in disgust, "just hearing that makes me have the urge to buck you in the face Really hard" she said bluntly.

"when you three are done, have a look at this" Jacob said, the three came up to him and looked at the terminal on the desk. Alas the files on the device we locked. "Anyone have any hacking skills" Damon asked. Littlepip went up to the computer and began to hack the system's network.

"Well I'll be damned, the little missy here ain't half bad when it comes to computers" Jacob complimented.

when the unicorn finally got through the four of them started to download files and notes onto their Pipbucks, the ODST's then rerouted the data to their HUDs.

"well shit... There was a system to shut down all security" Damon said in disbelief. "The universe must hate us" Littlpip said. "Ain't that the truth" Jacob added.

Littlepip manged to open a safe and find some extra equipment as they continued to look around the room. "Hey guys" Soma said, grappling their collective atention, "There's a scoped revolver in this glass casing". Littlepip came up next him and observed it. "Holy hell, that's a .44 Magnum, who ever ran this place must have been some really lucky bastard to get ahold of one of these in this day and age, I think they stopped mass producing them a while back but ammo for them still could be found, and the craftsmanship of the handle is beautiful, it's made of white Ivory" Jacob stated. Littlepip took a few tries at lockpicking the glass casing before giving up.

"let's try the terminal again, maybe it will open it up for us" Soma suggested, Littlepip went back to said computer and discovered he was right, to her frustration. She told the computer to open the glass safe, as it did this an audio note started to play.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

 _"Cousin Braeburn, Ah know we ain't talked in some time, but the war effort's takin a twist for the scary, and ah might not have a chance t'see ya again. Ah want t'mend fences. Now, ah ain't gonna muck this up with words. We all know how well that went last time. Instead, ah'm sendin ya Lil'Macintosh as a gift and as an apology. T'show Im sincere. Keep 'Im safe for me, will ya?"_

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

There was silence in the room. "Wow... That's umm... Deep" Damon said. "It must have been a gift of forgiveness to her cousin, who I suspect was the owner of this place" Jacob assumed. "Little Macintosh... So that's it's name... Wait.." Soma said to himself. He realized something. He was at the Big Macintosh memorial yesterday when he landed, and the name of this gun was Little 'Macintosh'. Could the two be linked somehow?

Littlepip picked up the gun and equipped it into her saddle, along with the bullets for it found near the desk. "I think we should take it with us... I don't think it was made to sit here and collect dust" she said.

"May God bless the soul of both that young lady and her dear cousin" Jacob said.

With that, the team geared up and made their leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Group exited the building. As they continued to travel, they found some interesting items along the way. Eventually Littlepip introduced the ODST's to a 'friend' of hers. Though, the introduction started out shaky with his sudden appearance.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Littlepip yelled.

"Oh, sorry" The flying bot said.

"Jesus, Boy! Don't scare us like that, we almost put you down like a Mad dog there!" Jacob exclaimed, lowering his shotgun.

the machine turned to the ODST and replied, "look I said I was sorry, ok, now are you going to hear me out or what? I can only have control of these things for a limited time you know". Soma nodded, "ok, though may I ask who we're speaking too"

"You can call me watcher... I assume you've already met Littlepip?" The bot addressed. Soma agreed to his claim, "yes... I'm Soma Amagi, UNSC... You may continue your statement". The bot turned and resumed talking to Littlepip, who was drinking a bottle of 'Sparkle~cola'.

"I see you've got some armor... And some friends", His mechanical voice seemed hesitant. "Yeah, I could probably go up to any stable pony and go "I am evil, bad, nightmare pony. Arr!" And, even dispite my size, they would take one look and flee." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Ah, it's alright short-stop, we'll compensate for that" Damon joked. Littlepip looked back at him, giving him a glare that said, 'don't make me throw another peice of scrap at your head again'.

The unicorn turned back to watcher and continued her conversation with him, "But I still have, a few... Issues" she said. She had been recollecting certain events that have happened. Even though she had armor, weapons, and decent allies, though one of them is a bane of her existance, she still had no idea to go from there. sure, she could tag along with the ODSTs or vise versa when they gather the rest of their gathered team, But then what? They had no bearing on where to go next.

She did talk to Soma the other night about this fact and they still have yet to figure it out. There is also the issue of the iradiated water. "Maybe the reason your having so much trouble finding your place is that you haven't discovered your virtue yet" Watcher offered.

Soma thought upon this, "Virtues... What do virtues have anything to do with this?" He quietly asked himself.

"What? How did you know... Oh nevermind... What do you mean, My virtue?" The unicorn asked.

The Robot began to elaborate, "well, you see, The greatest heros of Equestria, ponies, with lifelong bonds of unbrakable friendship and strength, were each known for exemplifying one of the great virtues of ponykind. Kindness, honesty, laughter..."

"Since when the hell was laughter a virtue?" Jacob interrupted.

"... Roll with me on this" Watcher continued, "... Generosity, Loyalty and magic. They really didn't know themselves, or each other, until one pony came to realize that her friends represented these virtues, and together they grew to live by them. Now, I'm not saying those are the only virtues, they are just a... Particularly important set. I'm just saying that perhaps if you learn to recognize the dominate virtue in your own heart, you will find yourself. And you won't need anyone or anything else to tell you your place in the w-" his voice was cut off by a sudden pop, then the device began to play music. "Brilliant..." Littlepip said, bluntly.

"Well... I guess that's all we're going to hear from him" Soma stated. The group then continued their way through the ruined town.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the team traversed their way to the edge of the town, the ODSTs began to strike a conversation.

"Damn... The more you look at it, This place looks just like" Damon was interrupted by Soma, "... Just like Reach... I know...". "Hey soma, i know it's a touchy subjuct but, your profile says how your family was on Reach when 'it' happened, is that true" Jacob asked. Before soma could reply to that scentence, their Comms picked up a signal. "Soma, come in" Clara's voice echoed. "Littlepip, stop for a second... Ok, go ahead Clara..." Soma said.

"I've picked up Damon's and Jacob's signal... I guess you found them, right?" Clara asked. Jacob responded to the question before he could reply, "Yes ma'am, we are alive and well... So, what do ya have in store for us?".

"Ok, I want you guys to turn on your radios on your Pipbucks, there's a broadcast of some sort going on and I think you might want to here it" She informed.

"alright then, hey Littlepip" Soma called to the unicorn. "What?" She asked. "Turn on your Pipbuck's radio, there's reports of a strange frequency going around" Soma ordered. With that the group turned on their radios and began to tune in on the broadcast.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

 _"Friends, ponies, rejoice! Although the world about you is bleak, scarred and poisoned by the war of honorless, thoughtless, inferior ponies of the past, we do not have to live in the shadow of their greed and wickedness. Together, we can raise Equestria back to its former beauty! Together; we can build a new kingdom where all live together in perfect unity! It's already happening, my good ponies. Already, the foundation for a new and wonderful age is being built. Yes, it's hard work, but don't we owe it to ourselves, and to future generations of ponies, to be better? No, to be the best we can possibly be? I'm telling you now, as your friend, as your leader, that we can. We must, And we Will!"_

 _(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)_

The group pondered upon the message as music resumed. Soma had saved it to his HUD and Pipbuck for future reference.

"The ponies have a leader now?" Littlepip asked. "Man... He must have a messiah complex or something" Damon commented. "Well, you have to admit, with the shit this world's going through, he has some balls to be aggravating any of the hostile groups roaming this hellhole by acting like a preacher of God in their witness." Jacob added.

Clara's voice came over their comms, "well whoever it was, they could be a problem, this seems something the old covenant faction would say. Though I have yet to determine his intentions, we should keep a worry of his involvement... Are you guys at the edge of the city" she asked. "Yes... Where are you" Soma replied. "Me and Illya are on top of one of the buildings, scouting out our next destination, bring your unicorn friend up here, I would like to meet her in person now. I'll set up a waypoint on your HUD from here" She addressed.

The group then wandered in the direction of the becon set up for them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Location: Outer ponyville)

(miscellaneous abandons house)

-(Littlepip)-

"Ok, she's ready and waiting for you now" soma addressed as he exited out of the building.

"Umm, so... Any recommendations on how to act in front of your captin?" Littlpip asked nervously. The group was right outside the door of a rundown two story house. "Simple, just act normal... And try to avoid commenting her about her assertive adittude in a negative aspect, do just that and you'll be fine... Otherwise you'll find yourself having a personal introduction with the dirt" Damon advised. "Oh, joy" Littlepip huffed. With that she then entered the building, closing the door behind her.

In there, the unicorn found herself in a room with two chairs in the center, in one sat another armored human, but this armor was different from the other ODST's, the helmet was shaped differently and and the whole set was mostly a clad of light blue. The visor was a bright shiny yellow. "Welcome, you may take a seat if you want." It offered, it's voice was distinctly female. Littlepip sat down in the chair across of the human. "What's your name, unicorn" she asked calmly. Littlpip felt slight tension in the air. "My name is Littlepip" she answered.

"littlepip... Sweet name for a mare of your age... My brother, Soma, told me a bit about you... Acording to him Your quite resourceful." The woman explained. "Umm, thank you?" Littlepip said in confusion. "I can tell that you still don't fully trust us, I can see it on your face" The woman claimed. "Well, you guys did just drop out of the sky, Caused a lot of commotion in the process, then soma brings me along... I'm just nearly left in the dark half the time. sure you may have little information like he said, but compared to you, I know absolutely nothing about what's going on and how I can aid you... Hell, I don't even know were I am, I spent so much time underground in a stable I can't tell where to go from here, what do you even want from me, I'm just a Pipbuck engineer!" Littlepip exclaimed. The woman let out a deep sigh, "I see" she said. With that, the woman raised her hands up to her helmet. She then began to detach and remove it. Littlepip looked in awe as the human in front of her took it off.

Long Silver hair drooped down from the woman's head, she then place the helmet in her lap. She looked back up at Littlepip, showing the unicorn the face of a young 29 year old woman. The mare could feel her scarlet eyes staring into her soul, the calm feeling emitted from them enveloped her body.

"What I'm about to tell you is secret and classified information, the only other person I have told this too was my brother and that was just a few minutes ago when you saw him exit the building. But before that, I'll give you my name... My name is Clara Amagi, I work for the UNSC and ONI. My brother may have told you we are here for a investigation... This is partially true, but the full story is more complex. I'm telling you this because I know that you won't trust me if I hold secrets from you." As Clara spoke, Littlepip was listening closely to what Clara had to say.

"We've been gathering information on your planet for a while now, we actually just recently discovered it... We then sent down some drones to assess the situation of your world, but they could only tell us so much so we then sent down a team to the surface to quietly record data and history for us to look into... The camp was attacked not to long ago, like said in the normal debriefing, we were sent to investigate the reasons why along with a few other things. But, there was more to it than that... There is something down here in this wasteland, something that reacted to our presence here. Around the time when the camp went dark, which was the day before it was attacked, we had picked up a massive energy signature coming from the planet. It seemed as if it was trying to communicate to us with a specific pattern of energy surges. Our AI managed to decode the pattern down to a dark message, _"The darkness rises in the unity of the Fake God, they use the false Messiah to build a equal false utopia, it hurts, help me"_ , then it just repeats. The strangest part is how this 'message' only interacted with the UNSC ships, and the most interesting part is how our ships' technology and layout were based off some designs discovered to belong to a ancient race called the Forunners."

"What are you trying to say?" Littlepip questioned. Clara looked at the unicorn with dead seriousness, "what I'm saying?... What I'm saying is their may be a Forunner AI or artifact on this planet, one with a personality and memories, and it's calling for help... But we don't know why it is though, and The only two men that were on observation team who may have know why just mysteriously vanish after an attack was made on the camp. while all the other scientists there, who didn't even know about the signal, were just left for dead".

"ok... But that dosnt answer my question on how I fit into all this" Littlepip replied. Clara smirked, "That's easy... We found something very interesting about the signal... It was being amplified by the local technology, using something like Pipbuck to increase the power of the surge, and you're a Pipbuck engineer in a sense, weather you realize it or not, you are our best chance at finding this entity. You might even give us a shot at communicating back to it. You are a very valuable asset to this, we need you here to help us with this mess, because who ever it was warning us about may already know why we're here, and may want to grab this thing before we do and if that happens then they could do serious damage to your world with the knowledge stored inside of it... I'm not asking you to join us, im asking for you to trust us enough to let us tag along... Also Soma said you were looking for someone, a friend, maybe if you let us prove ourselves by helping you find her, you can then let us stick around... So, are you in?" Clara asked.

Littlepip took in the information given to her. She was being sought out for help to find a anchient artifact by unknown alien lifeforms. And, if what they said is true about them willing to help her find Velvet, then they could be of great help.

The unicorn pondered about it before deciding and giving her answer to the ODST.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Clara smiled kindly as she heard Littlepip's answer. "Thank you, you have no idea how important this is to us" she said. Littlepip nodded, "Just remember, I'll help you only under the condition if you help me when I need or request for it and your tagging with me and not the other way around.". Clara agreed as she placed her helmet back onto her head, "Indeed, I'll accept those terms, but Every tactical plan of action or personal request you have has to go through me first before you can go through with it"

With that the two exited the building.

"well hello ladies... How did the introductions go" Jacob asked. "Quite well lutenat... Gentlemen! If I may have your atention" Clara gestures to Littlepip, "Our new friend here, Littlepip, is going to be our guide around here, she is now also considered a valuable VIP, if you do anything that ingnores her consent in a disrespectful way or if you do anything to get her harmed then you WILL find my boot traveling up your sorry asses like a jet airliner! Do I make myself clear!" She yelled in authority. The men stood tall and saluted, "Crystal! Ma'am!" They said in unison.

Littlepip was shocked and amazed by how Clara got them all to listen so well. It was either out of respect or fear but she didn't care, she was glad this ODST captain was on her side.

"Now then, I don't think we'll find anymore valuable data about this world in this town... Well head out in ten minutes to look for any possible civilization. Littlepip, You can scout ahead to see if their are any friendlies or hostiles. Soma, since you've been doing so well at keeping an eye on her, you can be her escort. Now, let's get our asses in gear!" Clara ordered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Soma and Littlepip scouted across the wasteland, the two began to exchange thoughts of the situation. "So, Clara told you about the Possible Forunner asset on this planet?" Soma asked. Littlepip nodded, "yeah, it's a lot to take in, but right now I just want to find Velvet Remedy before I decide to go on a adventure with some aliens" Littlepip mused. "Yeah I know, you're thinking about your friends first... Also, you have yet to see the Spartans assigned to meet with us when they can, they'll most likely find us sooner or later, but they might be able to help us find this thing a lot faster." Soma addressed. Littlepip was confused, "A Spartan... What's that?". "They're basically our trump card, they're genetically altered humans made to be fast strong and deadly, they're super soldiers in a sense, and you will lose your mind when you see the armor they wear" Soma explained.

The two kept walking until they saw something I the distance. "It looks like a camp" Soma said. Littlepip looked at it with her binoculars, "those are cooking fires". Soma pulled out a red stick and popped it, it then began to produce smoke, "that will let the others know that we've found something" he stated. The too then made their way to the camp. Littlepip began to trot faster, then she broke into a gallop.

"Jesus, you don't have to run!" Soma yelled. "Better catch up slow pok- ahhh!" There was a loud crack of a rifle and The unicorn yelled and collapsed in pain, her hind leg was shot. "Oh shit" soma yelled, he dodged a second shot that was intended for him, he then ran for a rock for coverage. "Littlepip! You alright!" He called out. "I'm shot in the fucking hind leg! Do I look alright to you!?" She yelled back. Before he could answer that he head her scream in pain as she was shot again. "Shit, this isn't good" he cursed. He popped a smoke grenade and ran to her position. Before he got to her, he was clotheslined by Something with immense speed, "ah! What the hell!?" He looked up to see a Rust-coolers Pegasus stallion with a orange mane and tail standing over him. He also took notice of the strange saddle he was wearing, he then realized something. "You can shoot that thing and fly!? Goddamit now that's just not fair" He complained. Before the Pegasus could do anything, he dodged a shot from Littlepip, who had been trying to get back up. "You can shoot at us all you want..." Littlepip spat, "but if you attack that family, I WILL END YOU!" She yelled, shooting again with Little Macintosh. Soma was confused at what she was saying until he had a look around and saw that there were other ponies around.

Soma capitalized the current conversation Littlepip was striking with the stallion to set off a distress becon via his HUD.

"Ah ain't attacking that caravan, you two are" the pony said. Soma came up with an idea then added to the conversation, "well you shot first, so you have no proof of that". "Shut your mouth before ah put a bullet in you next" the pony spat back. Soma grinned under the cover his visor, the stallion took the bait, "I don't think you'll be able to do that" he said back. "Oh really" the stallion turned to the ODST. "Yeah really" Soma challenged. "You think ah can't put a bullet into you two raiders here and now?" The stallion questioned. Littlepip coughed, "but we're not raiders!". "Well y'sure do look like one" The stallion said, gesturing to the armor Littlepip had equipped.

Soma saw that the mare was passing out due to blood loss. One more shot and she could possibly die. He needed to keep this pony busy just a little longer. He pulled out his DMR and shot over the stallion's head, taking his hat off In the process, the stallion turned around and shot The downed ODST in the shoulder, "Agh, son of a bitch that hurts" he yelled in pain. "That was a big mistake ya'll just made" The pony said, getting ready to shoot again. But before he could do that, a the boom of a shotgun was heard, and the the gun held on the strange saddle the pony was wearing was knocked out. The two turned to se Jacob With his smoking shotgun at the ready, "Ya'll might wanna rethink that statement, boy" the man smirked. With that, the other ODSTs arrived on the seen. Soma chuckled, his plan worked, he had the stallion busy long Enough for the others to arrive. "Five on one buddy, best you step away from our friends nice and slowly" Damon suggested, having his sights trained on the stallion.

Reluctantly, the stallion backed away. "Stand down soldiers, this boy's with us" a voice said. The team looked past the stallion to see a sight that shocked them. Two Spartans, one in Recon armor the other in hunter, were walking their way.

Clara didn't put down her weapon, "Nice to see you are here sir, but with all due respect, this Stallion just shot two members of my team with intention to kill". The Recon Spartan looked at the Pegasus, "is this true Calamity?" He asked. The Pegasus Nodded, "They seemed to be attacking the Caravan sir, Ah was simply doing mah job to protect it".

The Spartan nodded, "I see, this may have been one big misunderstanding... Now, someone get these two a Medpack". Illya ran up to Littlepip and checked the condition of the injured mare. "She needs to be moved to a medical facility, there's not much we can do for her here" he said. Damon and Jacob helped him pick up the Unicorn and began following some ponies who were directing them elsewhere. The Hunter Spartan looked down at Soma, "That move wasn't half bad kid, I guess there is some use for a running mouth after all" he complimented. The Recon Spartan chuckled, "I guess that means you owe Jonas an apology, Kai". The Spartan now known as Kai looked back at his Squadmate, "Hell no, I ain't apologizing to that smartass"

Clara Kneeled down to soma and began to tend to his wound,"Even when in war, I can't leave my eyes off you for more than 5 minutes, can I?" She joked. Soma laughed, "I guess you can't".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **A/N well, three chapters in and we already know that shit's going down with Forunner technology, eat your heart out shamalan XD. Anywho, we almost have all the starting cast, we are just missing a few more Spartans and a couple of elites but we'll get to them soon enough . I also want to say that i will be giving some hints to the Forunner entity in the future chapters, it's going to be the Cortana of this story kiddies so get redy** **for some Arc-system games levels of complex story progression. Don't worry, I'm not going to go overboard with it. And if your about to ask, yes, that was a small hint to Unity's involvement in the 'Message' the UNSC received. I hope you liked the chapter, please leave your reviews and tell me what you think. I'll see you in the next chapter, at Godspeed!**


End file.
